Leben: bist immer noch mein Freund?
by yokai
Summary: Mizuki. Welche Gruende stehen hinter seiner Tat? Was wird mit ihm danach geschehen? [Rating fuer vulgaere Sprache an einer Stelle. XD] One-shot.


Vorwort: 1.) Ich mag Mizuki. So. Nachdem nun die meisten direkt durch den vorangegangen Satz abgehauen sind und mich hassen, 2.) Ich wollte schon immer versuchen, etwas Sinnvolles ueber Mizuki zu schreiben. 3.) Ich fragte mich, welche Gruende moeglicherweise hinter seinem Handeln steckten. 4.) Ich fragte mich auch, wie die Strafe/n fuer seine Tat aussah/en. Aus all dem folgte 5.) die Story zu einer meiner zahlreichen Ideen darueber, was nach Kapitel 1 mit Mizuki geschehen sein konnte. (Noch eine Anmerkung: Ich habe alle Umlaute in "ae/oe/ue" geschrieben, und das "scharfe s" habe jeweils als "ss" geschrieben.)  
  
Rating: PG-13 - fuer vulgaere Sprache an einer Stelle XD   
(Nach dem US amerikanischen Bewertungssystem. Hatte keine Lust, das deutsche nachzuschauen. XD Aber mal ehrlich: Die meisten in der Fanfiction-Szene benutzen doch sowieso das US amerikanische System, oder? Oo)  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto gehoert Kishimoto. Iruka gehoert zu Naruto, also Kishimoto. Mizuki gehoert zu Naruto, also Kishimoto. Mizukis Hintergrund ist mir nicht bekannt (und ich weiss auch nicht, ob es eigentlich offizielle Angabe dazu gibt). Diese Story ist reine Spekulation meinerseits. Idee und Story gehoeren mir.  
  
- - -  
  
**Leben - bist immer noch mein Freund?**  
_by Yokai_  
  
- - -  
  
"Er wird zum Tode verurteilt."  
  
Ein erstauntes, teilweise sogar entsetztes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Zuschauer. Zum Tode verurteilt? Aber... war das nicht eine ungerechte Strafe?  
  
Pfeh. Geschieht mir recht, hm? Mizuki verzog keine Miene. Wenigstens muss ich dann nicht laenger die Existenz dieser ach so tollen Aristokraten ertragen. Das Leben haengt mir laengst zum Hals heraus.  
  
"Fuehrt ihn ab."  
  
Zwei Ninjas packten ihn an seinen Armen und zogen ihn unsanft vom Stuhl hoch. Er liess sich ohne jeden Widerstand fuehren. Auf dem Weg zur Tuer blickte er in die Zuschauerbaenke. Fast sofort konnte er Iruka ausmachen, der sich keine Muehe gab, nicht traurig zu schauen. Mizuki grinste ihn an und das Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als Iruka als Reaktion darauf sofort wegschaute. Das ist so typisch fuer ihn. Er wird sich auch nie aendern.  
Leise - fast vorsichtig; als wollte man den Gefangenen nicht stoeren? -, wurde die Tuer auf- und wieder zugemacht. Schritte erklangen, die Geraeusche von Sandalen auf kaltem Stein. Er drehte sich auf seiner Holzpritsche nicht um, um zu sehen, wer sein Besucher war. "Was ist? Ich werde doch erst morgen hingerichtet. Oder wurde das auf heute vorverlegt?", fragte er forsch und gleichzeitig veraergert darueber, dass er nun nicht mehr schlafen konnte.  
"Mizuki..."  
  
"Iruka?" Mizuki setzte sich auf, verwundert, dass ausgerechnet Iruka ihn besuchte. Doch dann wiederum... Ich sollte eigentlich gar nicht ueberrascht sein. Ihn plagen garantiert wieder irgendwelche laecherlichen Fragen, die er noch unbedingt persoenlich klaeren muss. Er setzte sein freches Grinsen auf. Im ueberschwaenglichen Ton fragte er: "Wie komme ich denn zu dieser Ehre?"  
  
Iruka seufzte. "Kannst du es dir nicht denken?" Seine Stimme klang betruebt - aber gleichzeitig nicht betruebt, sondern... anders -, doch Mizuki achtete nicht darauf.  
  
"Sollst du noch mal versuchen, mich auszufragen? Das kannst du gleich vergessen. Was ich diesen richterlichen Idioten schon erzaehlt habe, ist mehr als genug. Brauchst dich gar nicht erst anzustrengen." Er machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung und deutete zur Tuer. "Also hau wieder ab. Ich will fuer die letzten Stunden meines geliebten Lebens allein sein." Allein... wie in so vielen Jahren seines Lebens.  
  
"Du bist so anders geworden, dass es wirklich jeden erschrecken muss", meinte er kopfschuettelnd. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich vor die Zelle. "Und ich bin nicht hier, um fuer die _anderen_ herauszufinden, aus welchen Motiven du das noch getan hast."  
  
"Willst du mich dann aufheitern", kam die sarkastische Antwort, mehr als Feststellung als als Frage formuliert. So wie er Iruka kannte, wuerde dieser vielleicht tatsaechlich nur zur Aufmunterung am letzten Tag vor der Hinrichtung kommen. Nicht einmal Ruhe will das Schicksal mir jetzt noch goennen?  
  
Erneut schuettelte Iruka den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich." Konnte Mizuki bei diesen zwei Worten einen Funken von Belustigung in seinen Augen erkennen? "Aber hoer mir erst mal zu. _Ich_ moechte wirklich wissen, was noch hinter deiner Geschichte steckt. - Nein, lass mich ausreden. - Du sagtest, du hattest 'nur' vor, die Aristokraten und Grossgrundbesitzer zu stuerzen und die Macht auf die Seite der Ninjas zu reissen. Du hasst die ganzen Aristokraten und Grossgrundbesitzer. Gut. Da kenne ich noch einige andere Leute, wenn sie auch nicht gleich einen so stark ausgepraegten Hass gegen sie besitzen." Eine kleine Pause. "Doch erklaere mir bitte, woher dein Hass kommt..." Die Aufforderung klang beinah wie eine klaegliche Bitte.  
  
"Ha, ha. Du wirst mal wieder nicht locker lassen, was? Glaub mir, Iruka, eines Tages wird dich dein gutes sensibles Herz noch ins Grab bringen." Mizuki legte sich wieder auf die Pritsche, aber schaute weiterhin seinen Besucher an. "Ja, es stimmt, dass ich noch mehr Gruende habe. Aber ich habe schon erklaert: Ich werde nichts mehr sagen."  
  
"Bitte, Mizuki..."  
  
"Was interessiert dich ueberhaupt meine Vergangenheit, hm? Sag doch mal."  
  
"Ich - ich sehe dich immer noch als einen Freund an." Ehrliche Worte.  
  
Stille herrschte eine Weile. "Als einen Freund? Also bitte, mach keine Scherze. Du musst mich doch hassen. Ich haette dich umbringen koennen!" Jeder andere hasst mich schliesslich auch. ...nicht, dass mich das grossartig interessieren wuerde.  
  
Iruka ignorierte seinen Einwand und fuhr unbeirrt fort: "Und ich moechte versuchen dir zu helfen, wo immer es geht." Es folgten keine Widerworte; Iruka blinzelte. "Sieh mich an. Ich weiss, wie weh es tut, wenn man allen Schmerz nur in sich einsperrt. Du hast zwar Schlimmes getan -"  
  
"Oh ja, milde ausgedrueckt."  
  
"- aber am Ende bin ich fast froh darueber." Jedes seiner Worte klang ernst gemeint.  
  
Mizuki blickte verdutzt. "Froh darueber?... Ach, dass ich dafuer morgen sterben werde?" Nein, natuerlich nicht. Nicht unser guter Iruka. "Froh darueber, dass du Naruto nicht mehr selbst die Wahrheit sagen musst? Ja, das muss es sein", grinste er, "habe ich dir nicht einen schoenen Gefallen getan?"  
  
"Nein, nicht weil ich Naruto die Wahrheit nicht mehr sagen muss. Sondern weil er viel daraus gelernt hat." Iruka laechelte leicht. "Dafuer sollte ich dir wohl eher danken."  
  
"Was auch immer", schnaufte Mizuki, als er keine Lust mehr hatte, seinen ehemaligen Kollegen anzuschauen. Er verschraenkte die Arme unterm Kopf und blickte an die Decke.   
  
"Ich bin jetzt jedoch nicht wegen Naruto hier, sondern wegen dir. Du hast..."  
  
Er liess seinen Gedanken freien Lauf und hoerte Iruka nicht weiter zu. Lass ihn einfach noch ein Weilchen weiter vor sich hin schwafeln. Irgendwann wird er schon merken, dass ich ihn als Moechtegern-Seelenklempner nicht brauche. Von den Qualen seiner Kindheit hatte er bisher niemandem erzaehlt. Und kurz vor seinem Tod hatte er sicher nicht vor, dies ploetzlich zu aendern.  
  
Du meinst vielleicht, du haettest eine sehr schwere Kindheit hinter dir... aber du armer Iruka hast doch keine Ahnung. Ich musste alleine aufwachsen _und_ ich wusste, dass meine Eltern lebten. Ich durfte sie nur so gut wie nie _sehen_, weil die verfluchte Familie unseres Landherren sie rund um die Uhr herumkommandieren musste. Sie erzaehlten ihren Herren, dass ich eine Totgeburt gewesen sei. Nur deswegen war ich frei... und allein. Nein, nein, du wirst nie verstehen, welche Schmerzen _ich_ hatte.   
  
"...dir doch an", drang Irukas Stimme wieder in sein Bewusstsein vor.  
  
"Klar, wenn du meinst", murmelte er einfach. Es war ihm egal, worauf er nun ueberhaupt geantwortet hatte. Ihm war seit seiner Gefangennahme alles egal. Das Leben wollte ihn nicht mehr haben. Und damit hatte er sich abgefunden.  
  
"Mizuki, ich kenne diesen verlorenen Blick... du erinnerst dich gerade an etwas Schlimmes, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Pfeh." ...damals, als meine Eltern nach langen einsamen Jahren zu mir zurueckkehrten, nur um mir mitzuteilen, dass der Landherr wegzog und sie mit sich nehmen wollte... nur um sich von mir zu verabschieden.... und um mir zu sagen, dass sie mich liebten...   
  
Mizuki laechelte kurz traurig ohne es zu merken. Fast haette dieses Laecheln ein triumphierendes Grinsen sein koennen, das sagte: 'Siehst du? Meine Kindheit war viel schlimmer als deine! Aber sie konnten mir am Ende noch sagen, dass sie mich liebten! Hah!'... Aber nur fast.  
  
Iruka, das wirst du garantiert nicht verstehen. Meine Eltern hatten sich sehr veraendert. Es tat so unendlich weh, sie in dem Zustand zu sehen... Vater war ganz schwach geworden. Und Mutter war schon wieder schwanger. Aber natuerlich nicht von meinem Vater. Sie musste also zum wievielten Mal abtreibend wirkende Kraeuter zusammensuchen?... verdammt, moegen diesen dreckigen Aristokraten ihre notgeilen Schwaenze verrotten!   
  
"Mizuki?!" Iruka klang geschockt.  
  
"Na was denn noch?", fragte er, erneut aus seinen Gedanken herausgerissen.  
  
"Du sagtest eben..." Iruka schluckte. Er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Schliesslich sagte er: "Ging... es in deinem Leben frueher um... Prostitution oder Vergewaltigung?" Nur stockend kam ihm die direkte Frage ueber die Lippen.   
  
"Was?!" Mizuki sprang auf - und verfluchte sich fuer seine verraeterische Reaktion. Hatte er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen? Wenn ich Irukas Gesichtsausdruck so ansehe... wahrscheinlich ja. Du Idiot. Jetzt versteht er natuerlich alles falsch.  
  
"Ich fragte -" Er wurde mitten im Satz unterbrochen und zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
"Vergiss. Es. Endlich. Ich werde nicht mit dir oder irgendjemand anderem ueber irgendetwas sprechen! Und jetzt verschwinde! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!" Mizuki schrie beinah; sowohl durch seine neu aufgewuehlte Wut ueber die Behandlung seiner Eltern aufgebracht als auch ueber Iruka, der das hervorgerufen hatte.  
  
Iruka nickte nach kurzem Zoegern. "Ja." Er stand auf und stellte seinen Stuhl an den alten Platz zurueck. Offensichtlich wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber liess es dann doch sein.  
  
Es erstaunte ihn, wie schnell Iruka nachgegeben hatte. Da stimmt doch was nicht. Iruka gibt nie so schnell auf... Es sei denn, er kann spaeter noch mal ueber das Thema sprechen. Will er also wiederkommen? Na hoffentlich nicht... Er schenkte ihm keine weitere Beachtung und legte sich wieder mit dem Ruecken zur Tuer auf die Pritsche. Alles war genau so wie zu Beginn des Besuchs.  
  
Mizuki erwartete ruhig seine Hinrichtung.  
Als Iruka sich umdrehte und gehen wollte, fiel ihm ploetzlich noch eine wichtige Sache ein. "Oh." Er zog einen Schluesselbund aus seiner Tasche.   
  
Mizuki hoerte, wie Iruka seine Zelle oeffnete. "Heh?" Er blickte ueber die Schulter und sah seinen ehemaligen Kollegen laecheln. Mann, was soll das jetzt sein?   
  
"Los, komm raus", meinte er. "Du bist frei." Und er erklaerte, dass er fuer ihn noch einmal vor die Richter getreten war und am Ende erreicht hatte, dass das Urteil abgemildert wurde - keine Todesstrafe mehr.  
Hah... will das Leben mich laenger behalten und mich quaelen? Er schuettelte den Kopf. ...ach, Iruka du Mistkerl... Und er musste grinsen.  
  
- - -  
  
Ende  
  
- - -  
  
Nachwort: Das Finden von Ueberschriften kann vielleicht eine Qual sein! XD Hat euch dieser Fanfic gefallen? Hasst ihr diesen Fanfic? Habe ich eurer Meinung nach uebertrieben? Kritiken und Kommentare sind immer willkommen. ^-^   
Dass die Gedanken nicht kursiv oder anders kenntlich gemacht worden sind, war vollste Absicht. Auch die Unebenheit an den Stellen mit langen Gedanken von Mizuki. Der Fic fliesst dort nicht sehr gut, aber Gedanken fliessen nun mal nicht gleichmaessig; sie sind sprunghaft... Gut, sprunghaft waren seine Gedanken nicht wirklich, aber es ging in diese Richtung. Ich habe gesprochen. Punkt. XD   
(Oh, und falls ich das nicht gut genug angedeutet habe: Mizuki meinte das "Iruka du Mistkerl" am Ende auf keinen Fall boese...) 


End file.
